Esse est percipi
by BookOfXcentric
Summary: A short snippet between Yomi and Kurama, taking place after the end of the series. A study of life and death in which Kurama is plagued by, and contemplates, the concept his eternal existence. Shonen ai YomiXKurama. Don't like, don't read!


**Warning: **Contains implied **Yaoi**. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**A/N: **This came to me quite some time ago as I were reflecting over a book about existentialism I read for fun one night. And I thought Kurama and Yomi would be the perfect pair to contemplate the subject. they're also my favorites. YomiXKurama!  
**Esse est percipi **- To be is to be perceived. This phrase were George Berkeley's motto for his idealist philosophical position that nothing exists independently of its perception by a mind, except minds themselves.

_**Quote of the fic:**_  
_"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins."_  
_– Edgar Allan Poe_

OXOXOXOXOX

The roaring of the clouds and their near deafening thunder was to him a rural orchestra, aesthetic and ferocious. To Yomi it was a melodic blasphemy.

The goat demon grimaced and Kurama couldn't help but feel that maybe he should suffer from a culpable conscience. It was after all technically his fault the other was bothered by the visual clasps of energy rumbling on above their heads like a torturous concert without instruments.

A flash of light illuminated the immense structure, reflected in the broken shards from the large panorama windows. Rain pelted down their faces causing tresses of hair to cling uncomfortably to exposed skin.

Yomi's castle had been virtually abandoned for almost three centuries now. Only the two of them still inhabited its massive walls, Shura left years ago. The once plant deprived marble courtyard had been violated by lush vegetation, some of the more vicious flora were Kurama's doing while the rest were natures response to the genocide Yomi had put the land through.

"Is something bothering you?" The goats' clear voice somehow managed to carry over to the other through the loud rumbling above. The fox demons anxiety was something he could decipher without his eyes seeing what was hidden behind Kurama's precious gold. It's like a sort of invisible massive wall in the very atmosphere, a reminiscent that you fathom, the untouchable mood. Since he lost his sight he had become more susceptible to what he could sublimely perceive of the environment, and it had proved much more practical then what his eyes could distinguish.

At first Kurama kept from responding to the enquiry believing that the lord would accept his reluctance to answer and go away, leaving him to be haunted by his own philosophical nightmares alone. But apparently Yomi didn't see fit to play by Kurama's agenda today. So the fox felt himself compelled to replay.

"Yusuke's life is coming to an end."

"So?" The goat shrugged indifferently, did the brigand expect him to be moved by such a testament? He was quite surprised by Kurama's demonstration of concern, since neither of the two had been on good terms with Raizens heir for the past two centuries. "Yusuke is a half-breed his life expectancy is significantly shorter then that of regular demons." Only silence from the fox meets his statement.

To Kurama; Yusuke's upcoming departure to Spirit world wasn't the issue bothering his consciousness at the moment. He was troubled by another concept; the contemplation of his own subsistence.

_Everybody dies._

They say it's and axiom, an unconditional certainty. Everyone's unavoidable destiny.

There's always a 'but' isn't it? Humanity had been chasing it for centuries, once upon a time he had hunted it too; the source of eternal youth. He didn't anymore, he had no reason to pursue what was already within his grasp. Caught within terrors clasp.

A life of perpetual proportions.

For such is the fate of a nine-tailed fox. He didn't fear it. His destiny, for which he had only himself to blame.

But now when he had achieved it, he had begun doubting it. Infinitive life, is such a thing actually desirable?

Think about it; living for _all_ of eternity. Never dying, being denied that blissful rest. The silent and tranquil nothingness of death an unattainable void in the distance.

But if time has a beginning then mustn't eternity have an end? Not even eternity can last forever.

Perpetuity is a paradox it exists only because time does. So when time ends so must the concept of an existing infinity.

Can an eternal existence be referred to as a notion of life? Isn't one of the conditions of life; the existence of a concept such as death? If you can't die; are you really alive? Or are you just a never ending existence? Something out of this world, something metaphysical. Tao; what doesn't exist generates the opportunity of existence.

"Yomi. I was here when humanity rose from its cradle; I will be here when it descends into its grave."

The lord sighed, so that was what fox were so concerned about, not Yusuke's demise but his own life. He felt compelled to reassure his partner and grabbed hold of the others chin to roughly claim the familiar lips, tasting of the acid rain which enveloped them. Yomi invoked his dominance by forcing his tongue into the others hot cavern, Kurama moaned and closed his teeth down on the muscle causing blood to flow to the lord's groin.

Once they parted it was only to try and restrain rapturous instincts.

Yomi pressed his pelvis against Kurama making his adoration of the ethereal fox relatively undeniable. "We will face eternity together, Youko." The whisper fell from his mouth and he recognized the metallic taste of blood from the bite in his tongue.

Kurama smirked, blood coated lips twisting into the demented smile. Terrifying, beautiful. The rest was driven by lust.

OXOXOXOXOX

**A/N:** Okay... so it raises more questions then it answers. But to provide a sufficient response to an unanswerable question wasn't my objective. This is simply philosophical reflection turned fanfic. If you liked it please Review


End file.
